Haido's templars
by pantherxii
Summary: Haido's secret group that he never revealed in the movie: the legend of the stone of gelel now witness their adventure from them first meeting as they leave their home and see the ninja villages (most of this won't be canon)
1. prologue

This takes place a year before the legend of gelel movie but this chapter takes ten years before the actual story, and some things might not be exactly canon warning you now. And since it doesn't say the ages of Fugai, Ranke, and kamira I'm going to put their ages the same as my ocs with kamira and Fugai being at the same age while Ranke will be the youngest if you have s problem first of all it's not canon and just tell me.

A ten year old boy which is 10 years old, 5.6 feet tall with pale skin, brown eyes, and black dirty hair that goes to the end of his neck while wearing grey pants and a ripped and tattered black shirt wakes up on a beach alone as he hears footsteps nearby so he gets up in pain as he sees a destroyed boat nearby. "Who are you boy and what happened?" A male voice asks to reveal Haido walking towards the boy which steps back in fear remembering that he was in a storm with his parents and his father's friend before their boat crashed and that he was left along because of the storm. "I was in a storm and my parents died but I'm Tenpuru." The boy answers making Haido smile in a friendly way before he walks up to Tenpuru which steps back again to show that he doesn't trust Haido yet before he hears another set of footsteps nearby. "Don't worry we won't hurt you." Haido says with a smile before Tenpuru sees a 12 year old boy that's 5.7 feet tall with fair white skin, red eyes and short messy red hair that goes to the middle of his neck while wearing a white short sleeve shirt and black pants is walking up to Haido before looking at Haido as he stares at Tenpuru. "Are we taking him in?" The boy asks "of course." Haido answers as the boy walks up to Tenpuru and examines him carefully as Tenpuru steps back slightly afraid before the boy stretches his hand out towards Tenpuru which shakes the boy's hand. "Hello I'm Kira." The boy greets before they start walking away from the beach and towards Haido's base, the three arrive at the base to see a ten year old kamira and a ten year old Fugai guarding the base shocking Tenpuru before he looks at Kamira carefully as he sees Kira smirking. Kira leads Tenpuru inside and towards his room as Tenpuru looks behind him to look at Kamira one more time as they enter Kira's room. Kira picks up a white shirt that looks like it will fit Tenpuru along with a pair of black pants before giving them to Tenpuru. "I would be careful around those two if I were you." Kira says "why do you say that?" Tenpuru asks "those two have been here by Haido's side the longest and there's only six of us now." Kira answers while Tenpuru starts putting on the clothes that Kira gave him as he looks at his new friend curiously. "What do you mean six?" Tenpuru asks "technically seven if we count Haido, well there's the two girls that were at the front their names are Fugai and Kamira and there's another female named Ranke then there's you, me, and another boy named Kishi." Kira explains with a smile as they leave the room to see a eight year old Ranke which is arguing with a 14 year old boy that's 5.10 feet tall with pale skin, red eyes, and black slick hair that goes to the end of his neck while wearing a white cotton T-shirt and grey pants that almost look like its silver with a tattoo of the word utopia on his left arm. "What were you doing out there Ranke don't you listen to the rules?" Kishi asks "that's none of your business!" Ranke answers angrily as Tenpuru sees Kira smirking before he steps towards the two making them stop as Ranke leaves the room muttering as Kishi starts to laugh before he notices Tenpuru. "Did you find another new one?" Kishi asks "yrp, we found him by the ocean injured from a shipwreck and he's the only survivor." Kira answers as the three enter a hall to see trn rooms with five of them with other people's possessions in the rooms.

Two months later, Tenpuru is sitting on the beach with Kira which smiles at his brother like friend as they see Kishi holding a spear while trying to catch some fish making the two laugh sincehe keeps failing. "Shut the hell up over there!" Kishi yells as they see electricity emitting from his body making ten dead fish hit the surface making Kishi smile at the fish he got. "So how long do you know Kishi?" Tenpuru asks "ever since I came here and we became like brothers ever since although we don't cooperate at all." Kira answers with a smile before Kishi walks towards them with the fish on his spear as he motions towards the base so they start going as they see Kamira nearby. "Do you think that new kid Ansatsusha is a problem?" Tenpuru asks "no he's just childish is all." Kira answers as they see Ansatsusha-member which is 8 years old and 5.5 feet tall with pale skin, blue eyes, and light orange hair that goes to his shoulders and curls at the tips while wearing a light red shirt and dark orange pants is at the entrance talking to Fugai. "So why would you care about going back anywhere else doesn't Haido give you what you need?" Fugai asks "I guess but I get a weird feeling around him." Ansatsusha answers shyly as he rubs the back of his neck with his left hand before the two notices Tenpuru and the other two so Ansatsusha laughs and runs inside as Kishi follows him.

A year later, a 11 year old Tenpuru which is now 5.11 feet tall with red eyes while wearing a black short sleeve shirt and dark red pants with a necklace around his neck with a black cross hanging off it is walking down the beach with Kamira since they saw a ship crash into the island. "This is getting annoying, in two years there's been a lot of ship wrecks." Kamira says as they see a 13 year old girl that's 5.9 feet tall with fair white skin, hazel color eyes, and dark brown hair that goes to the middle of her back while wearing a ripped black shirt and black pants while holding her left arm to show that she's injured. "Hey are you alright?" Tenpuru asks "no I'm hurt and I need help, my little brother is unconscious and in bad shape." The girl answers as she leads them down the beach to see a 11 year old boy that's 5.7 feet tall with pale skin, blue eyes, and light blonde messy hair that goes to the end of his neck while wearing white pants revealing wounds all over his upper body. "Who are you two?" Kamira asks "oh well I'm Mika and that's my brother Hikari." Mika answers before Tenpuru picks up Hikari and leads them to Haido's base without any efforts while Kamira runs ahead to tell Haido what just happened.

I know its notthat long or that good but its the first chapter and I was trying to introduce some of the characters but the next chapter will take place ten years later and a year before the movie only thing I have to say is give me your opinions and if I screwed up real bad or if it's actually good well see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the second chapter where our story actually begins and to warn you all now remember its a year before the movie so I don't know how much if will change the actual storyline but the sound ninjas and a few leaf ninjas will be shown in this chapter.

10 years later/a year before the movie happens, a 20 year old Tenpuru which is 6.5 feet tall while wearing grey pants wakes up in bed opening his dark red eyes slowly as he hears a female shriek making him growl before getting out of bed and puts on a black long sleeve shirt with a illustration of a red cross on the front as he also puts on his necklace before leaving his room angrily. Tenpuru sees Kamira in the hall with her mouth open revealing that she's the one that the shriek came from. "Where is he?" Tenpuru asks "still in my room." Kamira answers so Tenpuru enters her room seeing a pair of pale red eyes near the bed to reveal a 18 year old Ansatsusha which is now 6 feet tall while wearing dark red pants and a dark orang short sleeve shirt with blood dripping from his nose. "What are you doing in here you pervert?" Tenpuru asks as he clenches one of his fists making Ansatsusha step back in fear of his friend while wiping the blood away from his nose. "Nothing I was doing nothing." Ansatsusha answers, Ansatsusha goes flying out of the door and lands into the hall on his back to reveal a angry Tenpuru in the door way as he sees Kamira chuckling at Ansatsusha's pain. "Come on kid get up, I'm not done yet." Tenpuru commands as he steps towards Ansatsusha which gets up and backs away trying to run down the hall with Tenpuru chasing him. Ansatsusha smirks as he stops running and turns around to face Tenpuru which runs at Ansatsusha before the room gets covered in a bright light, the light disappears to reveal Tenpuru on the ground with flames on his back making Ansatsusha laugh. "I can't believe how easy that was." Ansatsusha says before Tenpuru gets up and kicks Ansatsusha to the ground before they see Hikari which is now 21 years old while being 6.2 feet tall with blood red eyes while wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black cross on the front and white pants walks into the room. "Haido wants us." Hikari announces "for what?" Ansatsusha asks "I don't know but what i do know is that he's from somewhere else called the hidden sound village wherever that is." Hikari answers before they head to Haido's room to see Temujin, Ranke, Kamira, and Fugai are also walking there. The group walks into the room to see Haido talking to kabuto which both turns around to see the group that just entered. "Who are you and why are you here?" Tenpuru asks cautiously and in a hostile tone as fire wraps around his left hand so Jirobo steps towards Tenpuru before Kabuto stops him. "I'm Kabuto, I'm from the hidden sound village which is not on this continent and these four are my bodyguards. We were sent here by our master to take to your master since we thought you could help us out." Kabuto explains as a 22 year old Kira which is now 6.9 feet tall while wearing a blood red short sleeve shirt and black pants enters the room with a smirk on his face like usual before Sakon gets in a fighting position. "Stop." Kabuto commands "so what's going on Haido?" Kira asks "well I'm sending you, Mika, Tenpuru, Kamira, and Kishi with Kabuto." Haido answers shocking both Kamira and the sound four so Kabuto chuckles to himself before shrugging. Kira goes into a hall and walks up to a door before knocking on the door with a smile. "What is it?" Kishi's voice asks as Kira enters the room to see a 24 year old Kishi which is now 7 feet tall while wearing black pants with a tattoo of a cross on his back and the word Mika on his chest is laying in his bed awake. "We're leaving the continent." Kira answers before he notices a person laying next to Kishi which nods before shaking the person as they hear a female yawn making Kishi smile before Kira leaves the room. Mika which is now 23 years old and 6.3 feet tall with dark red eyes while wearing a black bra and white pants is laying next to Kishi cuddled up to his chest as he smiles softly.

Kira is waiting at the beach with the sound four, Kamira, and Tenpuru which now has a sword strapped to his back as they see Kishi which is now wearing silver knight armor and helmet with a great sword on his back is walking towards the group which are all standing next to a ship. "Where's Mika?" Kira asks "I don't know she said she'd meet us here." Kishi answers before they see Mika which is now wearing a black dress with her hair up in a ponytail so Kira looks at Kishi knowing how he feels. "Alright punks lets get going." Tayuya says before they get onto the ship heading away from the continent with Sakon standing on the deck with Tenpuru while the others are inside talking. After a week they finally get to what looks like a abandoned village with the sound four stopping to reveal that they're at their destination so Kira nods at Tenpuru which goes to grab his sword as he sees Jirobo getting into a fighting position. "Sorry but lord orochimaru thought it was to separate you from your lord so he can kill Haido, we don't want to hurt you unless we're ordered to." Sakon explains as Jirobo steps back while Tenpuru lets go of his sword while glaring at Jirobo knowing that the two won't get along anytime soon so he looks at Kira hoping that Haido will be fine even if the others stayed behind. Kamira is standing in the village at night with Tenpuru walking up to her shirtless as he sees Kamira grinning ready to explore this new land so he walks up to her before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" Tenpuru asks "of course this new land its always a good time to explore." Kamira answers before she goes into her transformation as they hear a chuckle to reveal Kidomaru nearby watching the two carefully with a smirk as Tenpuru growls softly. "What is that a new type of curse mark?" Kidomaru asks "I don't know what a curse mark is but it isn't." Tenpuru answers as he undergoes his transformation so his skin turns to a light grey with his hair turning white assone bat fur grows on his upper body before two giant bat wings grow out of his back before the two go flying into the sky. "So does it feel good to have no limit to where you can fly?" Tenpuru asks "of course it is, Haido means well but he's strict." Kamira answers as they fly away from the village and flies forward to see another village appearing after a hour so the two lands on a roof of a building to see that it's two hours from being midnight so Tenpuru goes into his normal form as Kamira smiles at him sincerely. "Who are you two and what's your business in konohagakure?" A male voice asks to reveal Kakashi on the roof looking at the two so Kamira smiles before she sees Tenpuru stretching his hand out towards Kakashi shocking her. "We're new here so you don't have to worry." Tenpuru answers "then do you think you can explain why she looks like that?" Kakashi asks while pointing at Kamira which goes into her normal form shocking Kakashi slightly as he sees Tenpuru now in front of Kamira in a protective way. "So what is that ability is it a kekkei genkai?" Kakashi asks "I don't know what that is but no its not." Tenpuru answers as he sees Kakashi look at the twoa little curious but stops when they rustling that starts to fade so Kamira looks at the entrance of the village alarmed. "We're being watched." Kamira says as the transform and fly away as Kamira looks at Kakashi a little curious about the white haired man while Tenpuru looks ahead trying to keep an eye on his partner before they see a kunai pass by kamira's head cutting her left ear so the two lands with Tenpuru holding Kamira while they hear footsteps. The two sees a Anbu officer that's 6 feet tall with pale skin, brown eyes and short messy hair that goes to his shoulders while wearing a standard konohagakure Anbu uniform walks towards the two while holding a kunai. The Anbu officer steps forward as they see a kunai get tossed towards Kamira so Tenpuru blacks the kunai which lands into his chest barely missing his heart so he grabs at his chest in pain while Kamira glares at the Anbu officer. "Water style, water gun." The officer says calmy and emotionlessly while pointing a finger at Kamira before shooting a bullet of water at her, Tenpuru blocks the attack with his back making him groan in pain before turning to face the Anbu officer as fire wraps around his left hand as he runs towards the officer. Tenpuru goes to punch the Anbu officer which dodges effortlessly before kicking Tenpuru in the stomach sending him to the ground so Tenpuru growls in pain as he looks at the fire emitting from his body. "Phoenix flame!" Tenpuru yells as he shoots a line of fire out of his mouth at the Anbu officer burning his chest slightly as Tenpuru stands up angrily so Kamira flies up into the air knowing what might happen as the Anbu officer gets another kunai read while Tenpuru goes to shoot mode fire at him. "Come on Hajime we can deal with them another time." A female voice says after water lands on Tenpuru's fire putting it out revealing a 5.10 female Anbu officer with fair white skin, light purple hair that goes to the middle of her back with light green eyes while wearing a standard Anbu uniform is standing behind the Anbu officer known as Hajime. "Do we have to Atsuko?" Hajime asks "of course it's getting dark and these two didn't do anything wrong." Atsuko answers before the two heads to konohagakure while Tenpuru hits the ground in pain from all of his wounds so Kamira runs to his side to see that blood is dripping from his chest wound as he looks at her in pain so she looks back at him pained to see that her friend got hurt trying to protect her. "You idiot I can protect myself!" Kamira yells before she pounds the ground with her fist as Tenpuru places hand on her hand as he smiles to show that he doesn't care about the pain. "It's OK as long as you're not hurt." Tenpuru says calmly so she nods before he goes into his normal form to show that his wounds are very bad so a few tears drop from Kamira's eyes. "Why do you cry?" Tenpuru asks "you got hurt, you should've let him hurt me." Kamira answers "no its fine I'm just a pawn you have more of a bigger role in Haido's plan so I'm fine so stop crying for my health I'll heal after all, you need to worry about yourself since I might not be able to protect you and next time." Tenpuru explains before coughing up some blood so she picks him up and flies into the sky towards the others hoping someone can help him

Ansatsusha is inside the base walking down a hall with Ranke trying not to stare at her before they see Hikari up ahead walking out of a room before he smiles at Ansatsusha since the two became closest friends over the ten years. "So where are you going?" Ansatsusha asks "out." Hikari answers as he leaves the base and feels a presence nearby so he gets into a fighting position as he sees 2 silhouettes up ahead as one of them steps forward to reveal a male sound ninja that's 5.8 feet tall with fair white skin brown eyes and light black hair that goes to the middle of his neck while wearing light purple pants and a light grey long sleeve shirt with a sound ninja headband wrapped around his waist smiles at Hikari as he tilts his head to the left to reveal a curse mark that looks like two dots on his neck. Hiari steps forward slightly afraid but dissmisses it before be grabs his left wrist and pulls the hand away to show lightning forming between the band and wrist until it forms into a blade as he runs at the sound ninja which stands there calmly. Hikari goes to hit the ninja before he sees the ninja open his mouth letting out a piercing sound out of his mouth making Hikari hold his ears so the electric Blade disappears. Hikari growls before the ninja goes to hit Hikari which calmly smiles knowing this might be the end of him before he hears footsteps from behind making him grin before staring at the ninja emotionlessly. The ninja growls as he sees a while made of electricity to reveal Ansatsusha and Ranke standing in front of Hikari which stands up ignoring the blood dripping from his ears before the blood stops. "We got this." Ansatsusha says with a smile before running at the ninja before he feels the air pushing against his body sending him to the ground making the ninja growl. "I got this one, Toru!" The ninja yells "then start fighting for real, Tamotsu." A voice commands as the second silhouette becomes more clear to reveal another male ninja that's 6.5 feet tall that looks like hes 24 years old with fair white skin, light grey hair that goes to the end of his neck and blue eyes while wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, dark pink gloves withholes on the palms that looks like it transmits sound and a black sound headband around his forehead which runs towards Hikari. Ranke tries to intercept but Tamotsu stands in front of her before kicking her to Ansatsusha which blushes slightly before Ranke stands up angrily making Tamotsu smirk. "Fire style, Dragon breath!" Ansatsusha yells while running at Tamotsu before breathing breathe onto his opponent before a gust of wind hits the fire to reveal a third figure. "Another one?" Ranke asks "yep its normal for us ninjas to be in groups of three." Tamotsu answers as he runs at Ansatsusha which lands onto the ground a little afraid before Tamotsu punches him to the ground while Ranke punches him to see Tamotsu holding her fist with a smile. "Just finish them off." Toru commands as he grabs Hikari's chest before sound transmits from his gloves and into Hikari's chest sending him to the ground in pain. Ansatsusha runs at Tamotsu angrily before he feels the air around him getting aggressive as the air starts cutting his arms while keeping him in the same place as he looks at Hikari in pain. "Wind style, death's scythe." A female voice says calmy as Ansatsusha's chest gets cut open by the air before he falls to the ground to reveal a female 25 years old ninja that's 6 feet tall with pale skin, light green eyes and light red hair that goes to the middle of her back while wearing a light green short sleeve shirt and purple pants with the ying yang symbol on her left wrist walks towards Ansatsusha with a smile. Ranke gets up and goes to hit the girl but Tamotsu intercepts her before opening his mouth letting another screeching noise out sending Ranke to the ground. "Are you ok Harumi?" Tamotsu asks "I'm fine but you should worry about the mission,you know what lord Orochimaru will do to us!" The girl answers as she goes to kill Ansatsusha before they hear a growling noise before they see a figure wearing dark blue armor tackles Harumi to reveal that it's Fugai while Tamotsu runs towards her before Toru gets thrown at Tamotsu by Hikari. "You will not touch her!" Hikari yells as he runs at the two before he sees Toru's hands grab onto his chest as Tamotsu opens his mouth making a screeching noise as sound transmits from Tamotsu's hands into Hikari's chest sending him to the ground covered in blood from his chest and ears. Fugai covers her bleeding ears before Harumi kicks Fugai off of her before standing up angrily as she takes a step back. "We're leaving." Harumi command "but what about the mission?" Toru asks "it can wait." Harumi answers before the three leaves so Fugai runs over to Hikari to see that he's still alive somehow making her sigh in relief.

And that's chapter1/2 tell me what you think about it I would like to see your opinions so I know if I'm doing something right or wrong so see you in the next chapter hopefully.


End file.
